


In a Hole in the Ground

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [35]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinton Emrys and James Arthur Bond work for MI6 and it works out well... Except for when Merlin gets trapped and the only way out is magic...but MI6 is watching the exit. Arthur takes a moment to laugh at his favorite warlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Hole in the Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lygtemanden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lygtemanden/gifts).



> Prompt: Could we have one where James has to rescue Merlin but he's already sorted out the bad guys, he just can leave without blowing his cover, so has to wait for James to show up?  
> I sort of did it... Ish?  
> Also, for the newbies. Q/Merlin and James/Arthur are interchangeable names as they are the same person.

In a Hole in the Ground

 

“ _Bond_?” R called through the earpiece.

“Yes?”

“ _We have a problem. The cave Q was in has collapsed and we can’t get radio contact to him.”_

“Where were his last coordinates?”

800Q8

Arthur looked down through the tiny hole and couldn’t help his smile. “Well, well, Emrys… What are you doing down there?”

“Shut up, Arthur.” Merlin snapped back as James chuckled.

“The great and powerful Quinton Emrys…stuck in a hole in the ground. This is priceless… And _you_ claim to have kept all of Albion safe.”

“The damn cave collapsed. Too much magic bouncing around.” Merlin said once he realized James had cut off communication with the others. “Don’t worry though, I took out the bulk of our enemies, as usual.”

“Don’t be stupid, I obviously did most of the work.”

“Did not!” Merlin shouted back up at him. “Move your royal ass… I’m coming up.”

“Can’t let you do that, deary.”

“Why in the hell not?”

“Well, you see…that hole is really deep…and the only way out—without shifting rocks—is this hole.”

“I don’t see a problem.”

“I do.” Arthur teased with a huge smile. “They’ve got satellite. They’re watching, which means no magic.”

“Fuck my life. It’s like Uther’s here all over again.”

“You did magic all of the time with him around.”

“Yes! And look at where that got me!”

“You survived…unlike myself.”

“Don’t fucking bring that up.” Merlin snapped angrily. “You know I can’t stand it.”

“Language, servant. I can’t have such a foul mouth echoing such words in my royal ears.”

“You’re a prat and an ass.”

“But a royal, handsome one.”

“You’re not royal anymore!”

“But you’ve swore your fealty to me for life, which is interesting, seeing as how you haven’t died. Therefore, to you, I’m still a king.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Not at the moment.”

“So…how are you going to get out?”

“You’re going to lower the rope attached to your belt.” Merlin called back up.

“What? I don’t have one.” Arthur saw two golden orbs flash below. “Show-off!” James called, standing up straight and unwinding the thin cord that was hidden in his belt. “Say please.”

“I’ll turn you into a damn troll for a month if you don’t lower the rope.”

“You can’t have sex with a troll, you’d never last that long.”

“Do you really want to test me? I’ll lock you in the dungeon and tell everyone else you’ve gone ill. They always believe me over you.”

“Wonder why that is?”

“It’s because I’m adorable, now lower the damn rope, dollophead.” Merlin frowned. Arthur started to but then stopped before it was half-way down towards Merlin.

“You know, this is a rare opportunity for me… I never get to be the hero when the two of us are together. I feel like I should say somet—holy hell!” Merlin was somehow on the rope suddenly, the weight suddenly pulling at the cord in Arthur’s hands. “You’re an ass.”

“At least I’m not a royal one.” Merlin said, climbing up the rope quickly. Arthur held out a hand as Merlin neared the top and Merlin allowed his king to pull him out. Arthur curled Merlin up on his lap and chuckled, nuzzling into his neck.

“My hero.” Merlin teased lightly, kissing Arthur lovingly. Arthur smiled and held Merlin close.

“The opposite is just as true.”

“Oh trust me, I know.” Merlin snorted, standing up and holding out a hand to Arthur. “Come on, time to go home.” Arthur beamed, happy to have a home, and happier that that home included Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays.  
> Also, I'm still doing some fills if you have an idea for me, just leave one in the comments. You all know what I write, so go for it. I'm on break, I have some time.  
> Much love.


End file.
